


Lily of the valley

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: I love you. I'm glad I exist.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lily of the valley

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration and summary taken from the poem 'the orange' by wendy cope
> 
> theme: sweet

Razel brings him a peach. Cayde cuts it in even halves and hands him the one without the pit just so he can watch him sink his teeth into it, juice dripping from his lips down his chin.

Razel brings him enough apples to feed a small army, looking a little worse for wear — it’s harvest season, and the volunteers can usually go home with the fruits too beaten up to be kept for long. They each eat one standing there. Cayde teaches him to peel the skin in one long unbroken spiral. Razel hands up with scraps he feeds Colonel when he thinks Cayde isn’t watching. He makes a pie with the rest and shows it to Cayde with flour stuck in his hair and egg yolk on his cheek.

Razel brings him an orange he pilfered from Hawthorne’s snack stores, probably, and they feed each other quarters while they laugh, hiding behind a half-dismantled ship in case she comes looking for them.

Razel brings him a mango, and Light knows where he found that one. Peeling it is messy, cutting it even more so. Cayde feeds him pieces off his knife and laughs when Razel pokes him with his sticky fingers, batting his hand away when he tries to steal more fruit and still giving him a little more, just to see the way he smiles at the taste. It’s a little like watching the sun rise until it’s almost too bright to look at.

This knife used to be for emergencies, for stabbing people before they could stab _him_. Nowadays emergencies are closer to this — his best friend running to him with food he’s eager to share. He misses the electric taste of adrenaline at the back of his throat, where inner circuits meet open air, but he likes this too. The sweet taste of fruit on his tongue and Razel warm against his side.

He peels the little sticker off the pomegranate Razel brought him and sticks it to Razel’s cheek. He huffs and rubs it, halfhearted in his attempt to get it off, if anything only sticking it more surely to his skin.

They dig their fingers in the fruits rather than try to open it cleanly and wipe red juice on each other as they laugh.

“So, what do you think?” Razel asks, the same way he does every time he brings Cayde something like this. Even if Cayde has eaten it before. Even if they’ve eaten it together before.

“It’s good,” Cayde replies, the same way he does every time.

What he means to say is, _I love you_. _I’m happy I’m here with you._

He thinks Razel gets it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
